MOKUBA WANTS CANDY
by queen-ofegypt
Summary: mokuba wants candy so he despertly tries to make seto go to the candystore with him will seto finally crack? thanks to Sabby64 for helping me on this ! HAPPY B-DAY SETO! read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Chapt 1  
  
One morning in the Kaiba household ( or should I say mansion hold) Mokuba was desperate for sweets.  
  
Mokuba- CANDY CANDY I WANT CANDY gimme candy gimme candy gimme candy BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- * waking up hears mokuba screaming and ruches down the stairs* what mokuba whats wrong????  
  
Mokuba- * tackles seto* BIG BROTHER I WANT CANDY  
  
Seto- no  
  
Mokuba- * runs around the room screaming* I WANT SUGAR I WANT CANDY GIMME CANDY GIMME CANDY  
  
Seto-*0_______0 U * no remember last time you wanted candy  
  
Flashback Mokuba- gimme sugar gimme candy I want candy  
  
Seto- *gets exteamly annoyed and hands him a 100 dollar bill* go buy yourself some candy  
  
Mokuba- yay yay yay yay ill go right now !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs to the candystore*  
  
Seto- finally peace and quiet*sigh* I love quiet times such as these  
  
Three minutes later mokuba came back  
  
Mokuba- *Bouncing off of walls* weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
So Mokuba ends up bouncing off of walls and bonks his head on the ceiling and was rushed to the hospital by Seto trailing by his side..  
  
Mokuba- owwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Doctor- he just has a hang-over  
  
Seto- how do you get hang-overs with candy  
  
Doctor- I don't know  
  
Seto- ahhhhhhhhhhh you are supposed to be a doctor  
  
Doctor- im a doctor I know  
  
Seto- * beats the doctor up and takes his stethoscope* hello I'm doctor ni- sama and ill do a better job than that jerk*points to the doctor lying unconscious on the ground*  
  
Mokuba- ni-sama thank you my headache is gone  
  
Doctor- *gets up and removes what looks like a face mask to reveal the face of Pegasus  
  
Seto and Mokuba- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Pegasus- nice to meet you Kaiba boy and Mokuba boy  
  
Mokuba- hides behind Seto  
  
Seto- lets get out of here * grabs Mokuba and runs out of the hospital and into his limo*  
  
Mokuba- that was close  
  
Seto- lets go from this psycho place  
  
Mokuba - Driver can we go home?  
  
Driver- certainly Mokuba that's what he pays me for  
  
Seto- Driver your jokes are getting old  
  
END OF FLASH-BACK  
  
Seto- Remember that ????  
  
Mokuba- well Im a big boy now  
  
Seto- well. by how much?????? you've been drinking a sip of coffee with three pounds of sugar that probably stunted your growth backwards and who said you should be drinking coffee anyway  
  
Mokuba- I just wanted to be like you big brother  
  
Everyone- awwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Seto- I don't drink a sip of coffee with three pounds of sugar!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba- oh Seto- And besides there is other food in the kitchen that is completely healthy  
  
Mokuba-nahhhhhhhhhh I don't think im hungry any more ill go to my room * mokuba goes to his room and pulls out a blue print sheet* ok time for plan B ************** Read and reveiw 


	2. chapt 2

Chapt 2  
  
Mokuba-*wakes up yawn* better go down stairs * goes down stairs to the kitchen and sees Seto already there drinking coffee*  
  
Seto- good morning mokuba  
  
Mokuba- morning seto * sat down at the table and grabbed pancakes and syrup*  
  
Seto- * takes syrup from mokuba* don't you even think about it  
  
Mokuba- dang * I thought I got him there*  
  
Awkward silence  
  
Seto- seems we have nothing to do today  
  
Mokuba- I know lets invite yugi and all his friends over  
  
Seto- the mutt too?  
  
Mokuba- oh ya!!!!!!! You get to make fun of him  
  
Seto- I like the way you think bro  
  
Mokuba- I like the way I think too * runs towards the phone and starts dialing yugi's number*  
  
Yugi's house  
  
Yugi- *answers the phone* YAWN hello yugi muto speaking  
  
Mokuba- hey yugi I was thinking..... can you and all your friends come over at 1 mabe we'll all have a sleepover at the mansion?  
  
Yami- *picks up the other line* hello and who in the name of Ra is this ????????  
  
Yugi- Yami get off the phone  
  
Yami- no way aibou I wana hear this  
  
Mokuba- well yugi can ya can ya  
  
Yugi- sure  
  
Mokuba- and yami be sure to bring all the yami's too ok?  
  
Yami- sure ill force them with my super magical millennium powers * eye of Ra glowing on yami's forehead*  
  
Mokuba- OK  
  
Yugi- Ok we will all meet you there at one  
  
Mokuba- ok *hangs up*  
  
Yami- MOKUBA!!!!!! MOKUBA oh no  
  
Yugi- what is it yami  
  
Yami- well last time I answered the phone and Tea hung up on me she almost died  
  
Yugi- 0_______0  
  
Yami- the world is in danger  
  
Yugi-no it isn't Mokuba just hung up cause you have to hang up after you answer a call  
  
Yami- I knew that no really I did  
  
Yugi- 0______0U  
  
AT THE KAIBA MANSION  
  
Mokuba- I called them  
  
Seto- good let the fun begin  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Read and review 


	3. Chap 3

Chap 3  
  
Mokuba-* opens door* hey Yugi hey Yami  
  
Yami- By Ra this is a great establishment you've got here  
  
Mokuba- what?????????  
  
Yugi- it means you have a nice place  
  
Mokuba- Thanks  
  
Just then everyone else arrived even the yamis  
  
Joey- nahhhhhhhhhhhh why why did I come here in the first place  
  
Seto- because you are a dumb dog  
  
Joey- woof I mean shut up  
  
Serenity- * admiring the surroundings* hey big brother, don't go to far okay? You might get lost  
  
Joey- what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Yami- I belive she thinks you are a dumb dog also  
  
Joey- My own blood turned against me ;_; I feel so used  
  
Malik- well at least your sister isn't trying to kill you  
  
Ishizu- Hey come back here what did you do with my necklace????????  
  
Malik- Oh shit * runs*  
  
Ishizu- * chases Malik with a knife* Don't think you can get away that easily  
  
Everyone else- oOU  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marik- Fools don't they know that I'll be pharaoh soon?  
  
Yami- what is that I hear  
  
Marik- you heard me I'll be pharaoh  
  
Tea- you are still rambling about being pharaoh how stupid can you get  
  
Marik- Well when I become pharaoh  
  
Bakura- Marik  
  
Marik- I'll send you to the shadow  
  
Bakura- Marik  
  
Marik- realm where you will spend all eternity  
  
Bakura- MARIK  
  
Marik- in darkness and.. WHAT CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY MAKING THREATS HERE?  
  
Bakura- Look at them Marik  
  
Yami and Tea- 0___0 * sweat drop*  
  
Bakura- They aren't afraid of you anymore  
  
Marik- your right * breaks down crying* Why am I growing soft ????????  
  
Bakura- There there * pats his friend on the shoulder*  
  
Yami- Wow ....  
  
Tea- I just dint see that  
  
Joey- Hey wassup guys * sees Marik crying * hahahahahaha * Tears forming in his eyes* that was hahahahahaha the hahahahaha funniest hahahhaha thing I've ever seen  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Serenity- So... Kaiba what do you do for a living  
  
Seto-* typing in his laptop* Making Joeys life miserable  
  
Serenity- how I wana know  
  
Seto- well when you call him a dog it really pisses him off  
  
Serenity- uhuh  
  
Seto- but when you call him a dueling monkey he goes crazy  
  
Serenity- cool thanks Seto  
  
Seto- anytime  
  
Serenity- * goes to find joey  
  
Mokuba- Soooo... ni-sama can I get you anything  
  
Seto- What do you want Mokuba  
  
Mokuba- * eyes goes all sparkled * ni sama.... I want candy  
  
Seto- No  
  
Mokuba- please  
  
Seto- no  
  
Mokuba- just a little bit of sugar  
  
Seto- no  
  
Mokuba- awwwwww No fair  
  
Seto- lifes not fair  
  
Mokuba- *puppy dog eyes* aww come on pwease  
  
Seto- ' Must resist eyes' no  
  
Mokuba- dang ' just wait ill get my candy just you wait and see'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Will serenity ever use Seto's rude Remarks? Will Marik ever be pharaoh? Will Joey ever become human? Will Mokuba ever get any candy ???? find out in the next chapter  
  
Read and review Pwease ^ ^ 


	4. Chap 4

Sry I didn't update 4 a while ............ Ok on with the story  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * chappy 4  
  
Serenity- *walking over to where Joey is sitting* HEY DOG  
  
Joey- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH a female kaiba * turns around* ahhhh serenity * blacks out*  
  
Serenity- WHOOOOOOOOOO it worked (^_^) now to scare every one else to death  
  
Joey-@_@  
  
Serenity- WHEEEE *bouncing off*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marik- wahhhhhhhhhhh I'm soft my skin it's soft as a angel's wahhhhhhh  
  
Bakura- I'm not going to even comfort you this time you are too pathetic  
  
Marik- *sniffles*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mai comes out of nowhere and gathers everyone around  
  
Mai- time for spin the bottle * pulls out a bottle*  
  
Yami- uh no sphinx...  
  
Tea- no way girl  
  
Yugi- why did I come here anyways  
  
Marik- as a psychopath I say no  
  
Bakura- no way mortal  
  
Mai- ok ok how about truth or dare.... or are you chicken?  
  
Yami- how dare you say that to a pharaoh you'll pay  
  
Tea- ok I guess  
  
Kaiba-*Walks over with serenity holding a note pad* we'll play right seren  
  
Serenity- yup ^_^  
  
Yugi- uh ok when did those two become friends?  
  
Joey- *wakes up* ouch my head where am I????  
  
Mokuba- can I play  
  
Seto- no but you can watch  
  
Marik and bakura- as psychopaths we will play * gets a psycho look in their eyes*  
  
Mai- ^_^ ok lets play  
  
Mokuba- *snickers* while they are playing that evil demented game ill get myself some sugar mahahaha * tiptoes towards the kitchen* 


	5. Chap 5

Eep my fifth chappy ^_^ SWEET!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mokuba- *sneaking around the mansion trying not to get caught by the butlers* tehehehe candy will be mine  
  
Meanwhile. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Mai- which one of you chickens want to go first  
  
Tristan- * pops out of nowhere* I will  
  
Mai- ok.................. Truth or dare  
  
Tristan- Truth  
  
Mai- hmm have you ever kissed a girl  
  
Tristan- um *blush* nope  
  
Everyone including yami marik- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
Meanwhile . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Mokuba- now which way to the kitchen???? * pulls out a map and starts looking at it  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joey- I WANA GO NEXT PWEASE * puppy eyes*  
  
Mai- *blush* ( Authoress' note : ok everyone here knows that Mai likes Joey right? right?) Ok Joseph you can go next  
  
Joey- woof I mean yay  
  
Mai- ok truth or dare  
  
Joey- Dare I'm not a chicken like him *points to Tristan*  
  
Tristan- * in a corner hugging his knees and sucking his thumb* I'll never tell.............  
  
Marik- he has been reduced to nothing heheheh  
  
Mai- I dare you to go touch Yami's hair  
  
Joey- * gulp* ok then * walk's toward yami and touches his hair  
  
Yami- who dare touches my hair * glaring*  
  
Joey- uhoh ...............  
  
Yami- * fire in his eyes* JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- hhi  
  
Yami- it was you wasn't it * fire still in his eyes*  
  
Joey- *looks behind him and sees noone there* oh me no you couldn't possibly think it was me now would you...... ohhhh crap * runs*  
  
Yami- * runs after him* mind crush * misses* mind crush *misses again* 'fine ill just have to mess him hair' * takles Joey and messes his hair* there I feel better  
  
Joey- no my presious hair * runs to Tristan in his corner and does the same thing he is doing* ill never tell  
  
Tea- ok this game isn't fun anymore  
  
Yami- I agree * trying to fix up his hair*  
  
Marik- then lets find something else to do......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mokuba-*picks the lock on the kitchen door* CANDY CANDY CAAANDAY * breaks open the lock* YAY * opens door and sees a pile of sweets jump on it and starts eating* this is the life  
  
Five minutes later . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Mokuba- WHOOOOOOOOOOO *bouncing off of walls* HM THIS IS BORRRIIINGG IM GOING TO SEE WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING * starts bouncing back towards the others*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * uhoh mokuba finally got to the candy what will we do?????  
  
Read and review pwreety pwease with a cherry on top 


	6. chap 6

Sry guys for not updating ( I guess you could say I was a bit lazy ) Chappy 6  
  
Mokuba- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * bouncing off walls towards the living room getting weird stares from butlers and maids*  
  
Random butler- That is one weird kid you think he'll ever grow up?  
  
Other Random butler- nope not in a long time atleast  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba- lets play duel monsters  
  
Yami- Duel duel where duel  
  
Kaiba- over there * pointing to a table*  
  
Yami- Yes * pulls our deck* Its time to du-du-du-du-duel  
  
Kaiba- finally a game worth playing  
  
Mai- how about I give you chicks a makeover  
  
Tea- sure  
  
Serenity- n-noooooo I hate makeovers  
  
Mai- um whats wrong with her  
  
Tea- ever since she became " Kaiba's underling" she has been acting strange  
  
Mai- maybe she likes him  
  
Serenity- no I don't!!!  
  
Mai- ya that's what they all say and then a few months later they'll be marrying them  
  
Serenity- 'bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts,'  
  
Joey- * finally wakes up from trance- goes over to Mai*  
  
Mai- ya ya whatever serenity I don't like him whatever!!!!!!!!!! You do like him don't you  
  
Joey- like who  
  
Mai,Serenity,Tea- um  
  
Joey- well.......  
  
Mai- she said she likes that boy parrot with blue feathers right serenity?  
  
Serenity- ya the parrot with the blue eyes I mean feathers  
  
Joey- ok but if some one tries to hit on you even that parrot you come and tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him *punches his palm and walks away*  
  
Tea- that was close  
  
Mai- you didn't think I would tell him about your crush now would I  
  
Serenity- FOR THE LAST TIME HE IS NOT MY CRUSH HE IS MY IDOL  
  
Mai- calm down sister we all have our secrets  
  
Serenity- secrets my foot  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
mokuba- * finally makes it to the living room* NI SAMA  
  
Seto- uhoh * puts his hand over to his deck and grabs the deck and runs to mokuba*  
  
Yami- ha-ha another victory for the king of games ^-^  
  
Seto- mokuba whats wrong? * looks at his eyes and finds something wrong  
  
Mokuba- hahaha I got the candy  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Mokuba-Mokuba-*wakes up yawn* better go down stairs * goes down stairs to the kitchen and sees Seto already there drinking coffee*  
  
Seto- good morning mokuba  
  
Mokuba- morning seto * sat down at the table and grabbed pancakes and syrup*  
  
Seto- * takes syrup from mokuba* don't you even think about it  
  
Mokuba- dang * I thought I got him there*  
  
Awkward silence  
  
Seto- seems we have nothing to do today  
  
Mokuba- I know lets invite yugi and all his friends over  
  
Seto- the mutt too?  
  
Mokuba- oh ya!!!!!!! You get to make fun of him  
  
Seto- I like the way you think bro  
  
Mokuba- I like the way I think too * runs towards the phone and starts dialing yugi's number*  
  
Yugi's house  
  
Yugi- *answers the phone* YAWN hello yugi muto speaking  
  
Mokuba- hey yugi I was thinking..... can you and all your friends come over at 1 mabe we'll all have a sleepover at the mansion?  
  
Yami- *picks up the other line* hello and who in the name of Ra is this ????????  
  
Yugi- Yami get off the phone  
  
Yami- no way aibou I wana hear this  
  
Mokuba- well yugi can ya can ya  
  
Yugi- sure  
  
Mokuba- and yami be sure to bring all the yami's too ok?  
  
Yami- sure ill force them with my super magical millennium powers * eye of Ra glowing on yami's forehead*  
  
Mokuba- OK  
  
Yugi- Ok we will all meet you there at one  
  
Mokuba- ok *hangs up* ' dint this happen in my dream woah de`javu  
  
The end  
  
* * * * * * yay im done review please 


	7. alert

Sequel alert  
  
Since someone requested it im going to write more chappys on MOKUBA WANTS CANDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know the ending on the first one sucked so im going to continue the story! So beware a squeal will be approaching  
  
Cya  
  
Ps If you got any ideas please review me and tell me ( I need all the help I can get) 


	8. serenity and her insults

Mokuba wants candy THE REAL THING!  
  
After every thing happened and no its not a dream Mokuba- I GOT THE CANDY  
  
Seto- oh god no  
  
Mokuba- oh god yesssssss now lets play I wana play some thing lets play some thing (very very hyper moki)  
  
Seto- ;; I need a asprin!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami- COME BACK HERE KAIBA IM NOT ACCEPTING YOUR FORFIT YOUNG MAN  
  
Seto- im older than you yugi.  
  
Yami- I know youre older than yugi but this is yami your talking to YAMI Y- A-M  
  
Seto- annoyed I know how to spell yami you dimwit mumbles im surrounded by skitsos  
  
Moki- ' hmmm well I know setos not going to let me make mescheif now....... But when they are asleep my plan will hatch HATCH HAHAHAHAH' Ni sama  
  
Seto- what  
  
Moki- im tired ...... can I go to bed  
  
Seto- hmm ok  
  
Moki- 'hahahhahahahahahhahaha'  
  
Meanwhile...................  
  
Mai- putting a huge glob of makeup on serenity's face now you have to look nice for him teehee  
  
Serenity- but I don't have a ...  
  
Mai- don't deny your feelings now  
  
Joey- pops out of no where feelings who who who is it whos the guy so I can smash his face  
  
Mai-uh.................  
  
Serenity- the blue parrot  
  
Joey- you got feelings for a PARROT??  
  
Tea- well she meant to say was she loves the parrot as a son  
  
Joey- why she dressing up?  
  
Tea- to look pretty  
  
Joey- stomach grumbles I'm hungry I gotta go to THA KITCHEN Kaiba's gona regret having me here HAHAHA cough cough walks away  
  
Seto- walks in well what do we have here  
  
Serenity- seto get me out of here this is torture  
  
Seto- what are you doing to her  
  
Mai- uh putting make up on her  
  
Seto- what are you stupid she dosent need make up shes already pretty Grabs serenitys wrist lets go seren  
  
Serenity- hahahah sucker ok seto  
  
Mai- I swear she has a crush goddammit a crush  
  
Mean while  
  
Tristan - still huddled in a corner I'll never tell  
  
BACK to the main gitzzzz   
  
Seto- ok the first thing to be a buisnuss man/slash woman is to have a scary smirk like this does a charming smirk you try  
  
Serenity- smirks but fails to charm  
  
Seto- actually I like your smile better  
  
Serenity- smiles  
  
Seto- beautiful!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yugi- playing pop up pirate  
  
Yami- ;; noone will duel me I sniff feel alone  
  
Yugi- I'll play  
  
Yami- really  
  
Yugi- nods  
  
Yami- OH THANK YOU HAIBOU  
  
In the kichen  
  
Bakura- pulls out kitchen knife and runs his hand through it as a phycopath I say this knife isn't sharp enough  
  
Marik- as a phycopath I agree  
  
Joey- looking inside the fridge woot jackpot pizzapulls it out and opens it damn its not cut sees bakura and malik yo can I borrow the knife ??  
  
Marik- did you hear that HE WANTS TO BORROW THE KNIFE  
  
Bakura- as a phycopath I will give him the knife and hope he wont backstab us and kill us  
  
Marik- as a phycopath I agree hands him the knife  
  
Joey- thanks I guess.....  
  
Mokuba- does a little dance and opens a trap door hahahah no one will know of my secret hideaway climbs down the stairs and opens this door to be met by a huge computer hahahaha hops on to the chair  
  
Computer- welcome mokuba  
  
Mokuba- starts typing things now lets spy on big brother  
  
Seto- and that concludes lesson one now who to try it on hmmmmm lets try it on the robotic monkey  
  
Serenity- you mean Tristan  
  
Seto- yes Tristan you will sit down and I bet that monkey will be astounded by your beauty and will start flirting with you and then you hit him with all I taught you  
  
Serenity- ok seto!  
  
Tristan- I'll never tell  
  
Serenity- sits down on a nearby couch  
  
Tristan- ' woot hottie' sits beside her hey serenity  
  
Serenity- hi  
  
Tristan- would you like to go on a date with me?  
  
Serenity- you know Tristan .....i was going to make a fool of you but you're doing such a fine job of it yourself?  
  
Tristan- WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Serenity- You aren't very sharp for a guy with a pointy-head, are you dunce?  
  
Tristan- uh I dunno.....  
  
Serenity- Look I already have a boyfriend so will you leave me alone  
  
Tristan- but but....  
  
Serenity- If you ever waste my time again with another one of these sonnets to your stupidity, I will uppercut your jaw so hard that your head snaps backward and then snaps forward in perfect synchronicity for me to head butt you into a 7-year coma.  
  
Tristan- cries  
  
Serenity- humph walks to seto  
  
Seto- you have a boyfriend  
  
Serenity- puts a finger to his lips shhhhh I got one more trick up my sleeve  
  
Seto- and what might that be? wrapps arms around her waist  
  
Serenity- puts arms around his neck and starts playing with his hair kiss me  
  
Seto- pulls her in and kisses her feircy  
  
Serenity- haha Tristan must be really really really jealous and this feels good  
  
Both pull away  
  
Seto- wow  
  
Serenity- woah  
  
Tristan- waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Moki- holding party things SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go big bro!  
  
end of chappy!!!!!!  
  
Read &review 


End file.
